Little Tenacity
by Razaraga
Summary: I woke up alone, almost naked, and afraid. I was found by a goat monster, who took me in. Now I am learning more about myself and the world around me... and I am filled with Tenacity.
1. Chapter 0

I woke up on something soft, with something hard right underneath it. I squirmed a little, feeling like grass was tickling my skin. This alarmed me enough that I opened my eyes and quickly looked down, noticing two very disturbing things. One, I was wearing nothing but white briefs, underwear. Two, I appeared to be only ten again. Puberty is gonna suck.

Getting up, I hugged myself. I appeared to be in some kinda cave, with flowers under me and the walls a strange purple. My only real source of light was a ray of sun, coming from above me.

I was in a strange place, in a semi-strange body, with no idea where I was or how I got here, so I did the thing any child would logical do in this situation. I started to cry. If I was in my right mind I might be embarrassed about this, but all I could think about at the time was how I was alone, and scared, and just really wanted anyone to protect me.

I didn't know when, but at some point I'd curled back up on the flowerbed and sobbed, somehow the yellow flora not breaking and dying under my body as I did. After a bit I hear footsteps on stone, making me freeze in fear.

Whoever it was was silent as they slowly approached me. "My child, are you alright?" The woman, evident by her voice, softly asked me as I felt her kneel behind me. I let out a choked sob as a response, which had me swiftly picked up and cradled into a chest.

I didn't even care that this was a bit strange, or that I didn't know this person. This stranger was comforting me, and that was all that mattered to me at the moment as I clutched the robe, purple with a strange symbol, the person wore. I buried my face in her chest and sobbed again as I did so.

"Shh, it will be alright, my child," The strange woman gently cooed to me as she rubbed my back. Her hand felt fuzzy, but I didn't really notice nor care for that at the moment. I felt it as she stood, curling into her as she carried me.

I don't know how long she carried me, or what was really going on. All this uncertainty made it hard to calm down, doubly so since I was younger and had less control now. After a long walk, and going through two doors, we ended up in a room. I peeked from where I hid my face, sniffling as I took the room in.

The room seemed to be a light red. There was a picture of a flower on the in the left corner of the room, a small lamp on a stool under it and further to the left. There was a chest a little to the right and under the picture as well.

After the chest was a small bookcase with a picture frame on top and random things, mostly books, in it. After that there was a dresser and a bed, stuffed toys near the bed and a toy chest at the foot of the bed.

Another feature of the room was a rug in the middle of it over wooden flooring. The stranger brought me over to the bed, tucking me in. When I looked up at her however, my eyes widened. She had white fur and small horns on her goat-like face.

"W-what a-a-are you?" I asked with fear in my voice, scared of this creature despite her just having helped me.

The stranger seemed to be taken back by my sudden fear, before giving me what I thought was a reassuring smile. "My name is Toriel, young one. I am something called a 'monster'. I promise that I do not mean you any harm," She said softly, rubbing my head. "But no matter of that for now, rest and I shall clean you in the morning."

Confused, I simply nodded. She seemed to take this as her cue to go, because she got up and turned the lights off before leaving the room. I was just curled there, laying in the bed tucked in for an hour before sleep finally came to me.

* * *

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up I was refreshed. I reluctantly got up, turning and seeing a note on the floor, having slept on the edge of the bed. I got up and kneeled down on the floor, picking the note up to read it.

' _-Child, there are clothes in the dresser for you to wear. Please clothe yourself and come to the living room, it is to your right after you leave your room,'_ Was what the note said. I smiled a little at the lady monsters kindness and went to the dresser.

There was all different kinds of clothes in different shapes and sizes, as if she was ready for anyone that fell. I guess that made sense, if she checked the spot I ended up in often then it'd be logical to be prepared.

Finally, he pulled out a dull red shirt with a buttoned collar, white stripes in the middle of the shirt, grey shorts and some similarly colored sneakers for when I went outside. I collected these and went into the hallway, looking for a bathroom.

Soon finding one, the door next to the one across from me in this golden hallway, I went inside. It was a average bathroom, even having a toilet though it didn't seem to get much use. Odd.

Shrugging this off as monsters simply not needing to go to the bathroom as much as humans, I set my clothes on the counter and turned on the bath after getting naked. There were towels on a rack on the wall near the door, so I planned to use one of those.

Hearing footsteps from the hall, I hastily got in the tub. They were sudden, and startled me enough to make me hide a little in the tub, pulling the curtain to cover myself. After a couple of moments, I heard who I assumed to be Toriel come in.

"My child? Is that you?" She questioned with worry evident in her voice. I peeked from behind the curtains.

Gulping a little to swallow my nerves, I smiled a little shakily. "Y-yes, Ms Toriel," I said back to her, making the goat monster turn to me and relax. Evidently she had been very worried for me.

"I see you have started the bath, my child. I will get you some toys," Toriel said as she turned, rummaging through the lower part of the bathroom sink. I simply sat and waited as she brought some generic toys, a boat and duck and stuff, and put them in the water.

The lack of other children currently here made me briefly question their existence before chalking it all up to her wanting to be prepared. Deciding to just relax, or try to, I played with the toys and found that they were so much more fun now that I was a kid again, playfully splashing in the bath and childishly giggling a little as I did.

Eventually, however, came time for me to get clean. Toriel told me that she was going to, and I almost rebuked her… but she just looked so _happy_ to be doing this, not in a weird way, but like she never really got much chance to before or something, so I let her.

Didn't stop me from being embarrassed as she did though. I mean, I may have the body and brain of a ten year old, but my mind is more like eighteen. Eventually, the embarrassing event was over.

Well, over after the tub was emptied and she'd dried me. To be honest, it felt… nice, in a non perverted way to have someone taking care of you. She even dressed me, which made me squirm.

"Now, let us go get something to eat, my child," Toriel said as she stood, me taking her hand when offered and following her into the dining room, being seated at one end of the table as she went into the kitchen to cook.

And this was how it went, for a while. I'd get cleaned during the beginning and end of each day, meals in between, and, when we found out, got taught magic. My magic was super varied, and _very_ strong. No, really. I straight up took out part of the cave outside when practicing with Toriel… on the plus side, there was now more room in the Ruins, the wall I had taken out leading to more of it that wasn't accessible before.

However, I couldn't stay here all the time. I was a child, and needed people my own age to play with… something that wasn't possible in the ruins.

"P-please, can we go outside for a bit? O-out of the Ruins?" I asked her one day, nervous and squirming. Toriel seemed shocked, looking down at me and seeming to examine me. Eventually, she let out a sigh.

Standing from her armchair, she put her book that she'd been reading before I asked her to the side. "I… will be right back, my child," She said before moving on downstairs, somewhere I was forbidden to go.

I don't know what she was doing, but when she came back up she seemed a little more at ease, but also a little resigned. "I… cannot go out with you, my child," Toriel said after a moment, giving me a small smile. "However, I have acquired somebody who I believe will look after you where I cannot," She said. I knew what this meant, some kinda babysitter or something.

Nodding to her, she continued. "However, in case that is not enough… you may keep this," She said as she handed me a broadswords handle, seemingly without the blade. The blade was special, able to adjust size and fold in for easier storage at it's lowest size.

I nodded to my mother figure. I wouldn't hurt anyone if I could help it… but being prepared was always nice. After that it was another could weeks for basic training with my sword. Wanted to make that I knew what I was doing, after all.

And then we were at the door to exit the ruins. In addition to the other clothes, I had a white hoodie with my same colored stripes for the cold weather outside, the hood enchanted. The final strange thing we'd found out was the color of my SOUL.

It was a mixture of red and blue, swirling like yogurt. I'm not even kidding. For some reason, I felt like the word 'Tenacity' fit it well. I guess, while there's all this SOUL talk, I should also talk about my magic.

I seemed… versatile. I literally knew every kind of magic, to different extents. I could only get five strings currently for purple, my green was decent because of my adoptive mother, I was stuck on blue and yellow though. Not that I minded. I could summon copies of weapons I held or my own personal weapon… whenever I found out what it actually was.

With all of that done and settled, Toriel took me and hugged me tight before opening the door. Taking a deep breath, I took my first step deeper underground.


	2. Chapter 1

The first thing that registered about the first area passed the ruins was that it was a little cold. The second thing was some strange white turtle skull that was laying on the ground… though it was _significantly_ bigger.

Walking over to the giant skull, I note-iced a note on it. Frowning a little bit, I read it.

 _-heya kid, sorry but somethin came up, so i left this for ya. i figured since the lady trusts ya, i can let ya have this to watch over ya while i'm away,_

The note didn't have any instructions or anything… which was annoying. I tried sending magic into the lifeless looking skull, and suddenly it seemed to leap at me. Yelping, I stumbled back and felt the thing seem to… mold around my head.

It was like a helmet now, seeming to have forgone the strange points at the back in favor of being round and like a exoskeletal skull around my head. I guess this would work as a cover… especially if I wore the mitts Toriel gave me before I left.

Deciding to wear said red mitts, I looked down at the pants that covered my legs completely. Taking a second of though, I reached into my bag and got bandages. These were supposed to be for if I got seriously injured, but… I can't risk my sleeves and pants riding up. I quickly tied the bandages to my wrists and ankles, securing the pants and sleeves of my jacket in place.

That done with, I walked forwards warily. I didn't really know what to expect now, with my supposed caretaker for the evening having ditched. I should probably go back to Toriel… but something pushed me forwards.

I walked forwards on the bare snow path, and across a bridge. There was pretty much just trees and a path for a while, nothing really on it. I don't think anyone really went this far out here much.

Occasionally, I would see a half-finished puzzle or trap, but I just walked around these. Puzzles were fun and all… but not if they weren't done yet. Couldn't solve something without a solution after all.

Eventually, on a stretch of road, I ran into some trouble. There were two monsters in suits of armour in front of me. They looked like anthropomorphic dogs, either very young adults or teenagers that were a couple.

The armour seemed to be more leather, some kinda scouts or something. My observations distracted me, and so I didn't really hear what the two had said. Suddenly my arm was grabbed.

"W-where are we going?" I stuttered nervously. The dog-guard with the slicked back hair on top of their head looked back at me.

"To the capital, the king will want to see you," He said. My mind whirled at this. The king? Why would he want to see me? I was stunned into being silent and just let the two lead me. I could have fought them, easily… but I was curious.

Besides, I was fairly confident that while I didn't have the _skill_ , I most definitely had the raw power to get outta the castle if I needed to. Figuring out you had magic had a way of boosting one's confidence.

I pretty much zoned the two out, though I probably shouldn't have. Soon we were through a town and ended up at a river. There was only room for two more, and the dogs didn't want to get separated, so I offered to go first and wait wherever, and then they could come after.

They seemed happy at this but also a little… guilty? Their guilt confused me, but I played it off as a trick of the eye and got on the boat with the Riverperson, as they introduced themself as. The guards instructed the Riverperson to take me to 'Hotland;, and soon we were off.

Once there, I waited patiently and soon my two escorts were here as well. After that, I was guided through a elevator that seemed newly built and then through a gray city… it looked depressing.

We went through a house that was a lot like my adoptive mothers, making me miss her a little. It also reminded me of something I'd found on myself. There seemed to be half of some kind of… ritual circle, or something, on me. Perfectly half.

I didn't know it was for, but when I asked Toriel she had just smiled and told me that it was something that may save me someday. When I was brought out of my musings, I was sent into what looked like a throne room. There were flowers _everywhere_ , with a throne in the center.

The king looked like what Toriel was, except more broad and wearing armour and a cape. He looked cool. He looked down at me and waved the two guards/scouts away.

His back was turned at the moment, tending to the flowers with a deep and pleasant hum. It took him a moment for him to say anything. "Oh? Is someone there?" He asked, not looking away from his work, his voice deep yet welcoming. "Just a moment, I've almost finished watering these flowers."

I waited, the skull on my head getting off and returning to normal to float by my side, as if ready to defend me… but why would it need to? I didn't know.

The king, I assume, finished up without much wait in between. "Here we are…" He said softly, seeming to put away the watering can in his cape. "Howdy, how can I…" He started before stopping short after he fully faced me.

His radiant smile fell in a surprised sad frown as he backed off a little. "Oh." He said while glancing to the right.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. From what little I heard when passing a couple monsters by on the way here, the king was beloved and everything _seemed_ fine. Why would he be sad?

The king didn't readily answer, turning back and his smile returned to his face. "Well, I so badly want to say "would you like a cup of tea"." He said, seeming to try and lighten the mood. "But… you know how it is, human." He said as he approached a window.

"How what is?" I asked with a tilted head. "I just went out of the ruins to meet some other kids, but before I could I was brought here…"

"Tory didn't tell you?" The king said, not looking back at me and keeping his voice even.

"Tell me what?" I asked back. Toriel didn't really talk about people outside the ruins too much.

He hummed, again sounding a little down. "A little odd if you were able to leave the ruins." He said. "Normally, they'd have to sneak out or convince her to let them leave…" He clarified. "After or during which, she would tell them. As a warning."

"I still don't know what I was supposed to be told, your majesty," I said, trying to remain polite.

The king sighed a little bit, looking straight out the door. "...I'm not sure I can bring myself to tell, what with which is to come…" I didn't catch that last bit, he said it too quietly. "Its a nice day outside….birds are singing, flowers are blooming… perfect day for a game of catch." He mused, seemingly to himself.

I tilted my head a little. "Well, if we can't have tea, do you have a ball to _play_ catch?" I asked. I could go for a game of catch right now, I guess.

The king smiled again and chuckled quiety to himself. "...That would be nice…." Again, didn't catch that as he turned to look at me.

Then something seemed to surprise him a little bit. "Uh… what happened?" I asked as I looked for whatever surprised him.

He smiled again, seeming to be brighter for some reason. "It's nothing." He insist, standing up straight. "That would be nice, playing catch. Do… do you know how to?" The king asked.

"Throw and catch a ball?" I said with a bit of confusion. It wasn't a hard game, how would someone _not_ know how to play it?

Again he chuckled. "Just had to make sure." He said, approaching me and towering over me. "What is your name?"

"My name's Daniel," I informed the kind, if a bit weird, king.

"Pleasure, I am Asgore." He replied with a grin. And that was how I started staying with the king.


	3. Chapter 2

Toriel and Asgore were dead. It had happened a week ago, and the kingdom was still in mourning over the loss. I wasn't much better, but I could put on a brave front my people rallied behind.

It all started two weeks ago. Me and Asgore, or rather, my dad now of about eight years, meaning I was 18 now, had been simply enjoying some family time with a little bit of training. Mid training my magic, both human and the more 'monster' like magic that were the attacks I could use, spiked to unimaginable levels.

A couple things happened then. The first was that I gained two horns sticking out of my forehead, made of bone as tough as all the parts of my skull… multiplied by one another. They were like the forward kind of stereotypical demon horns.

My eyes changed, becoming kinda blue and red swirls to match my SOUL. As I had later figured out, my eyes changed to glow purple with black surrounding them whenever I got mad.

Over the years, I'd taken to wearing a style similar to my dads. Meaning I wore a bit of armour under a cloak. Under that I wore a grey undershirt and shorts, and had minimal muscles due to how my body was now partly energy.

The cloak was made from Toriels robes, my own height being greater than both parents meaning it only went roughly to the top of my shins. The armour was re-forged from my fathers, and gave me plenty movement ability along with a shield from the spares that was just enough to be a typical triangular shield with the Delta rune on it.

Across my left horn, I had my father's crown, while across the right was one that seemed similar but with a amethyst gem where the father's was ruby. The two were like rings at the bottom of my horns, resting comfortably atop my head and joined with my dirty blonde hair… it changed to such after the ritual.

I was pretty much always in my armour and cloak, the presence of both comforted me despite the fact that I had managed to absorb both of my parents SOULs. I made sure to ask beforehand, but… I was scared to lose them, and they realised this. It was why they accepted after all.

There was something else I'd found out. Apparently time and gravity made space, because my SOULs special ability was manipulating it. There was another thing special about me though… any SOULs willingly given were boosted in value. My parents, for example, both might as well have been humans for how much their SOULs gave me.

Also, before all this I did some other things. Occasionally I ran a store, or looked after some kids babysitting. I even occasionally helped out in the lab. My magic was good, and I was pretty much a master with all the types that could be learnt here.

One thing that happened at the lab one day was very… alarming. I was there just watching the scientists work, when one of the skeletons started to fall. In a instance, while everyone else was looking at their stations, I teleported next to him and grabbed his arm while keeping myself rooted with green magic.

I'd discovered my teleportation when I was being lazy and didn't want to walk all the way to the store, and had managed to 'take a shortcut' into a nearby alley instead. After that and a bit of training, I found out I couldn't go more than a mile away, and no one could see my location or where I was going, but otherwise I had free range on my teleportation.

Anyway, after saving the skeleton I was thanked very much. I'd even got more of the strange blaster that were similar to the one I had found when I just left the ruins. He'd even taught me how to make these cool hands that did different things depending on the energy you put into them.

Shaking my head, I brought myself to the present. I was about to talk to the people about freeing us, finally, since my new physiology would allow me to absorb the six human SOULs and break the barrier.

"Monsters of the Underground!" I called once I had reached a balcony over the city of New home, monsters from everywhere down below and quieting at the sight of me. "Today is the day we go free. We will not go to war, or fight the humans above. No, today is a day for peace and celebration! For now, celebrate whilst I absorb the SOULs so that we may all see the sun again!" I cried out.

The monsters erupted with applause, and I turned and entered the castle, walking with a purpose towards the barrier room. Once there, I sent a pulse of magic and brought the seven SOUL containers up.

Now was the hard part. "Listen… I have a deal, for you six," I said, making the six stop bobbing in place. Good, they were coherent. "I want to absorb you, so that I may break the barrier. I will allow you to search my mind before doing so to see if you like me and are okay with that. Afterwards, if you accept, I will absorb you… and set up a private dreamscape where you six may do whatever you wish. If not, I ask to absorb you anyway and instead send you six off after, if you wish."

There was silence for a while. Eventually, six silhouettes, one for each color of the souls, formed around them. The silhouettes went in a circle with a singular gap, hands in the center. I took this as a sign of their agreement and walked forwards. My hand became encased in purple flames, before I put it in the center.

A similar flame encompassed the others, before the six SOULs flew into me. Feeling that they'd chosen the dreamscape option, I smiled and snapped my fingers. With that singular move, I shattered the barrier.


End file.
